


Finding Paisley

by BarPurple



Series: Heroic Knights [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Belle and Gold meet Moe for dinner at Toni's restaurant and discover an old friend.





	Finding Paisley

Toni was watching his staff carefully. When Moe French had called for a reservation earlier in the day he had been careful to make sure Toni knew that his guests would be Belle and Rumplestiltskin. Toni never had any dealings with the Dark One back in the old world, but he’d had plenty with Mister Gold in this one, hence why he was watching his staff prepare the table like a hawk. Everything had to be perfect for this rather odd family dinner. It was at times like this Toni thanked any gods that were listening for Clyde.

Now Toni had his memories back he couldn’t place Clyde. The man had not been one of his employees in the old world, everyone else was here, but Clyde was new. He didn’t talk about his life before the Curse, and as far as Toni knew he’d not reconnected with any from his past. Clyde was the only waiter that Gold tolerated, he had an uncanny knack of anticipating Gold’s needs and fulfilling them promptly. He’d been very excited when he’d heard who would be dining with Moe French this evening, causing Toni to speculate that perhaps the silver haired man was from Avonlea. Toni glanced at his watch, a quarter to seven, almost showtime.

 

Rumple was twitchy when they pulled up at Toni’s in the Caddy. Belle took her seatbelt off and tilted her head at him; “Rumple, are you nervous?”

He drummed his fingers against the steering wheel, and gave a tight nod; “I’ve never had dinner with the in-laws before.”

Belle nipped her bottom lip between her teeth, he was so nervous he hadn’t notice the implied marriage proposal in his word choice. She leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“I can’t promise that this is going to be comfortable, Rumple, but Father is making an effort, we can meet him halfway.”

He inhaled slowly through his nose and nodded calmly, then raise a finger and said; “If this turns out to be a rescue attempt I poofing us home.”

“Oh, damn right, just let me put a flea in his ear first, okay?”

His lips curved into an impish grin; “Oh that’s a deal sweetheart.”

 

Toni was keeping an eye on Moe French as he waited in the bar area for his daughter and the Dark One to arrive. He looked as if this was a wake rather that a family dinner. Clyde was splitting his attention between Moe and the parking lot, Toni knew the moment the Gold and Belle had arrived because Clyde straightened his tie and opened the door. Moe heaved a heavy sigh as Clyde said; “Good evening Rumplestiltskin, and Belle it is so good to see you again.”

Belle frowned; “I’m sorry do I know you?”

The silver haired man bowed his head with a shy smile; “I’m known as Clyde here, but you named me Paisley.”

Both Moe and Toni were surprised as Belle’s face lit up and she hugged Clyde, before she turned around and playfully slapped the Dark One’s arm.

“You didn’t tell me Paisley was in Storybrooke, Rumple.”

He shook his head, “I honestly had no idea, sweetheart,” – he extended his hand to Paisley, - “You are looking well.”

Paisley shook his hand, but before they could exchange any more words Moe bustled over and stood glaring at the three of them.

“Belle, who is this man to you?”

From his vantage point Toni could see Belle’s irritation at her father’s blunt question, he also saw the tension in Gold’s shoulders increase.

“Father, this is Paisley, he was my protector in the Dark Castle. I’m sure some of the people who you sent to kidnap me told you of the magical silver knight?”

Moe snorted and sneered at Paisley; “You’re obviously one of his,” – he jerked his head towards Gold, - “Since any true knight would have brought Belle home to her family.”

“I was created from the Dark One’s magic; my directive was to protect Belle, from anyone who threatened her.”

Toni had never seen that frankly chilly glint in Paisley’s eyes before. He had no doubt that every word was true, that if Belle felt the slightest bit threatened, even by the Dark One, Paisley wouldn’t think twice about going toe to toe with Rumplestiltskin. What was blatantly clear to everyone else was apparently beyond Moe’s comprehension as he huffed in disbelief, and started to try to persuade Belle to move out of Gold’s house. When Moe reached out and grabbed Belle’s arm both Paisley and Gold moved forward to protect her. Toni was suddenly convinced that his restaurant wasn’t going to survive whatever was coming. Some of the staff were thinking along the same lines and began subtly moving other diners towards the backdoor.

To Toni’s surprise both Gold and Paisley stepped back at a single gesture from Belle. Toni blinked, this tiny lady could control two dangerous and powerful men with just a wave of her hand? Moe French was more of a fool than he appeared to be if he still thought that his daughter needed rescuing. Belle pulled her arm free from Moe’s grasp and fixed him with a stern look.

“Father, you said you wanted to make a fresh start. If that is true we will sit down and share a meal, but if you are going to keep on with this foolish idea that I need to be saved from Rumple then I will leave right now.”

The whole restaurant held its collective breath as Moe considered Belle’s ultimatum. His shoulders sagged, and he nodded his head; “I am sorry Belle. I would like for us to have dinner.”

Everyone breathed again, and Paisley gave the strange party of three a warm smile; “In that case, if you’ll follow me to your table?”

Toni mopped his brow with his handkerchief. He was sure he’d have a few new grey hairs after that. It had been interesting to discover that his silver haired waiter was actually a magical  
knight, but finding out that the most powerful person in the room was the tiny blue-eyed brunette would take a little getting used too.

Toni wasn’t surprised when three days after the Gold’s and Moe dined with them Paisley handed in his notice. Belle was working on reopening the old library under the clock tower, and Gold had offered Paisley a job as her right-hand man. 

“I’m sorry to see you go, but I think you will be very happy working for Belle, yes?”

Paisley smiled at him as he shook his hand; “It’s what I was made to do.”


End file.
